Masked Butterfly
by Haruki-Kun
Summary: The bond between Lucina and Robin was always strong, but the ties that bind them are starting to weaken. Robin wants everything to be the same as they were before. Lucina desires to start anew in this strange, new world. As their love crumbles, they both encounter Shulk, a young man with an extraordinary ability. Lucina is torn between two heroic rivals. Where will her future lie?


Masked Butterfly

I

 _The Winner Is… Robin!_

Robin smirked as he closed his book, "Hmph! I'm always three steps ahead."

He basked in his own victory. He was on a streak of 3 consecutive wins against Donkey Kong, Little Mac, and Pit. Robin's latest opponent Pit slumped to his knees, pulling out the hairs off his head. He could not even fathom the idea of losing to a slow wimp like Robin (then again, Pit's no stellar hot-shot himself…) and came up with every excuse he could think of to justify his loss.

"I-I wasn't ready!" Pit exclaimed, "No fair! I call cheats! Hacks even!"

"Excuses, excuses…" Robin replied slyly, "You were simply not ready. You came rushing into battle without a plan."

He walked away from Pit, loosely swinging his sword, "Strategy, Pit. Strategy."

Pit tried to hold back the salty tears, but to no avail. He ran in a fit of rage and Robin was sure to hear Pit scream "LADY PALUTENAAA!" before his voice faded in the distance.

Robin has come this far in the Glorious Tournament. Despite his opponents undermining him for his physical presence, where he lacked in speed he excelled in intellect. His quick-thinking was his greatest weapon— he could preempt the next move and pin them down into submission.

He almost felt bad for his next opponent. _Almost._

Robin heard the commotion near the scoreboard, so it was only natural to check the scoreboard to see where everyone's placed.

 _So… it seems that the Radiant Hero has beaten the Hero-King,_ a _nd Lucina has made it to the quarter finals._ Robin placed his finger over his lips.

 _It would truly be a disappointment if we both were to fight each other during the semifinals. Ahhh… Lucina~_

It was obvious that Robin was in love with Lucina, but he wasn't so sure if she felt the same. It was actually a surprise to her to know that Robin was also invited to join the World of Smash as it did him. Sure, back in their universe Robin and Lucina were becoming close, but after Smash it seemed as though they were distant… at least that's what Robin thought.

Lucina seemed to be interested in other things. She was always ecstatic whenever Marth appeared, almost nosebleeding like a fangirl (although, she and Marth were blood related) and usually asked Ike a question or two. She's also been talking with Roy (much to Robin's chagrin) and sometimes Lucina and Zelda would chat for a minute or two, only for Palutena to intervene and grip Lucina's shoulders softly.

Robin was willing to do just about anything to vie for the love and attention of Lucina; everyone else was merely just a hindrance. It wasn't only about the glory and praise he would receive once he won. _If_ he'd win, that is. But Robin was sure to win; after all, most of his opponents lacked the cunning and skill he had already developed. Robin smirked and turned around to leave only to be greeted by Lucina.

"Oh! Lucina… I didn't see you there," Robin stammered. He and Lucina were just inches away from each other's chest; his face flushed red.

"Oh. Hey, Robin," replied Lucina, "Could you excuse me? I must see my results."

Realizing that he was in her way, Robin scrambled and then sidestepped to the right. He was in awe over her compelling beauty. The way she moved, the way she carried herself. It was like watching perfection pass over him. He was lost for a moment until her female counterpart gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, it seems you are next," She informed.

"O-oh… right!" he replied, "The time has come to secure another victory."

Female Robin sighed and patted his back, "Don't get too carried away out there. Your self-assurance will be your downfall."

Robin nodded, "I'll be fine. I've reached this far, haven't I?"

She shrugged and left. He then teleported himself to the next stage, Mario Galaxy. Looking around, he could not see his opponent anywhere; most likely assuming they have forfeited.

 _Be on guard. Focus and prepare yourself!_ Robin repeated.

 _Robin!_ The announcer jeered, _Versus… Shulk!_

Seconds later, Robin noticed something—or rather someone—falling from the sky. He landed on his feet, his back turned away from him. He too had a sword of some sort fastened to his back, displaying some sort of symbol within its opening. He held the handle of his sword, turned his head towards the side and grinned.

 _So, this is the famed "Monado Boy…"_ Robin thought, _Appealing to the audience, I see._

The two eyed each other until the announcer came on again.

 _3… 2… 1… GO!_

Robin dodged backwards and began charging his thunder tome. He glared at the "Monado Boy" for a brief moment.

 _Come on… Make a move!_ Robin thought.

Shulk simply pumped his fist up in the air and grinned again, "I'm really feelin' it!"

"Feeling… what?No matter, you'll be feeling this!" He said silently, "Thoron!"

A powerful bolt of lightning dashed towards Shulk with great power and force; Shulk looked as though he were in a position that rendered him helpless. Robin smirked and closed his book believing that victory was already near. Suddenly, a blue aura sparked in Shulk's eyes.

"A vision…!"

He dodged the attack and jumped towards the nearest platform. He swept his bangs to the side. "Whew! That was a close one!"

Robin was flabbergasted. Beads of sweat were running down his cheeks. _How? How could he have been so quick to dodge an attack like Thoron? Impossible! Blasphemy!_

Robin glared at Shulk. _I know now that this isn't going to be an easy battle. I could fight from a distance— if I were to be on the defensive, it would make it difficult for Shulk to impregnate my lines. However, with Shulk's "ability," he'll be able to dodge the attacks. Gah! Think, Robin, th—_

"Speed!" Shulk dashed towards Robin. Panicked but bold, Robin called out "Arcfire!" and summoned a fireball; however, Shulk leaped in the air, avoiding the fire and readying his sword.

"Backslash!"

"Whoa!" Robin fell back and jumped. He was over Shulk now—a perfect opportunity to strike from below.

"Elwind!"

Shulk dodged the first one, but the second one landed a small blow. Shulk grunted and landed on his feet again. Robin cockily laughed. Perhaps the "Monado Boy" wasn't as skillful as Robin thought he would be. Shulk glanced over his back to see that the Elwind did some damage. It cut through his clothes and made a gash through his skin. Despite the pain, Shulk smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, haha… Ow…" he groaned playfully, "Guess I should be a bit more careful next time… That was a pretty good shot!"

Robin was annoyed now. Shulk was wounded and he still had the audacity to shrug it off as if it were nothing. In a fit of anger, Robin charged towards Shulk. Fire tome in one hand, Levin Sword in the other. Shulk complemented his advancements by dodging most of Robin's moves.

"Arcthunder!"

"Air Slash!"

Meanwhile the other Smashers observed the battle from the breakroom. Female Robin stared intently towards the screen; she was trying to keep up with their attacks, while both the male and female Corrin were critical of Robin's method of fighting, yet they wanted him to win. Roy was cheering for Shulk, chanting his name causing other Smashers to join in. Marth and Ike were calling each other's bluff when Marth noticed Lucina who was intentionally disregarding the fight.

"Are you worried about Robin, Lucina?" Marth asked.

She turned away, "Robin is perfectly capable of handling this, but it seems that the 'Monado Boy' is proving to be more troublesome than he is worth."

"Perhaps Robin has met his match…"

"Do you not have faith in him, Hero-King?"

"I do. I have faith in both of them, but Robin's overconfidence will surely be his downfall by the rate he's taking."

"Don't worry yourself, Lucina," Ike added, "He'll win. He has to. He cannot afford to bring great shame among himself and us."

Lucina nodded and focused her attention to the screen. Marth leered and leaned in closer.

"But it is not Robin you are worried about, is it?"

Lucina's cheeks glowed a light red and she covered her face, "Umm… E-excuse me!"

She left the room in a flash. Ike glared at Marth.

"What the hell was that?" Ike asked.

Marth sat down and flipped his hair, "Oh, nothing."

Ike stared at Marth for a few seconds before turning his head, "Whatever you say, 'ya queer…"

Marth ignored the derogatory insult and sighed happily.

 _Mark my words, this is the prelude to a blooming romance. Will it have a happy ending? Maybe. Will it end as a tragedy? Perhaps. In the end, all is fair in love and war…_

* * *

 ** _Done! An old story of mine that I've never had the time to complete, but I'm happy I was able to finish the first chapter!_**

 ** _Yes, this is a Shulk X Lucina story. But! I had in mind to turn it into a love triangle by adding Robin. Let's see how this will work!_**

 ** _If you don't like the pairing, then don't read it. I don't care if you're a Robin X Lucina shipper, Shulk X Fiora shipper, or a Robin X Shulk shipper. I'm only writing this for entertainment purposes. NOT to appeal or anger certain shippers._**

 ** _Should I continue this? I dunno... maybe? I don't have the time to publish as many stories anymore, but I'll try!_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is always welcomed~! And thanks for reading~!_**

 ** _~Haruki-Kun_**


End file.
